


I know I'm a wolf

by PhoeFiction



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoeFiction/pseuds/PhoeFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is little red ridding hood and one day while walking in the woods he catches the eye of a certain wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shouldn't go walking in these spooky old woods alone.

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah Eren is little red ridding hood please tell me if you find any mistakes

 

EREN POV

“No Mikasa, for the last time you can’t come with me. You’re still sick now lay back down.”

“Then you shouldn’t go either!” Her voice was a hard command laced with concern and her glaring eyes matched. Though Mikasa’s hair had dulled and her pale body weakening from weeks of sickness, her face still held strong and her spirits high. 

“No Mikasa! I have to do this and you know that. Please just stay here and get well. I can’t lose you too.” I plead pulling a guilt trip I know my adoptive sister wouldn’t refuse. She sighed and flopped back down in her bed and closed her eyes. The silence that filled the room made me question if she had fallen asleep or not, but just as I was about to take my leave she spoke up, her eyes still closed.

“But Eren,” she whined dragging out my name like a child “what about the wolf?” I didn’t even need to hear the tone of her voice to know this was her last resort of getting me to stay.

“Mikasa,” I sighed making my way out of her small room to start getting ready to leave. “You know that old wolf legend is just a story they told us as kids to keep us out of the woods at night.”

“That’s not what mom would say,” she said bluntly as I packed my basket.

“Well mom always lived in fairy tales, Mikasa, you and I both know that.”

“Fine,” she sighed sitting up again making serous eye contact with me from the other room “just be careful okay?”

“I will I promise, and if I do meet any wolves I can handle myself,” I joked as I grabbed my red cloak “I’ll try to be home by night fall.”

“You better!” she called as I closed the door behind me.

The outside world was freezing and dark. A thick mist rolled in waves over plants and around houses. The houses were old and needed a fix up, but hey, when you’re the poor ones on the edge of the city you learn to deal with it. A small gust of wind was almost enough to send me scrabbling back into the warmth of my house, but I pulled my basket close and wrapped my red cloak closer to my body. The cloak was my mother’s before she gave it to me. I had always hated it because of how bright and noticeable it was. It was also a constant reminder that my mother seemed to be losing her sanity, rambling on and on about the wolf saying it’s not just a story and he’s real. She even made a red cloak to be like the girl in “Red Riding Hood” and would wear it when she took walks in the woods. Nobody ever saw the wolf she spoke of and always just thought she went crazy after my father left us for another woman. 

In the end it’s just me and Mikasa living in that house now, with the occasional Armin who is like one of the family. I turned to the woods. The morning sun was slightly peeking through the trees. It was enough light to illuminate the way but not enough to burn though the lingering mist making the forest seemingly more terrifying. Another gust of wind swept by, almost blowing me off my feet as I pulled the basket and red cloak closer. “I’m going to freeze my balls off out here” I muttered making my way to the woods. The air was fresh and smelled of pine. I could hear animals slowly begin to wake with the new morning light, birds would begin their songs along with a river flowing somewhere far off. It was peaceful, it was calm, and I loved it. I could easily see why my mother visited these woods so often, it was clean peaceful and you don’t have to deal with the assholes of the real world while you’re lost in this wonderland. 

I wasn’t always this fond of the woods. When I was younger, like most kids, I believed in the legend of the wolf. A horrible fierce animal that would prey on anyone who dares to set foot in the woods. The same wolf my mother claimed to see every night, the same wolf nobody else ever saw… but me. Like most kids I was young, stupid, and easily gave into peer pressure, especially when it came to a dare Jean Kirstein came up with. After a day of Jean teasing me about my mother being crazy enough to believe in the wolf and a physical fight later, we came to a deal where I would go into the woods at night to prove him wrong. I don’t remember much from that night other than braving the dark woods, the thick smell of blood, a deep inhuman sound of growling, and a pair of cold ice blue eyes. The next thing I knew I was crying in my mother’s arms as Jean got scolded by his 

Years after I couldn’t face the woods alone but now I seek peace in these woods, freedom from all the bullshit of life. Though, more than 14 years later, I can never get those eyes out of my head. It’s almost like they have been burned into my eyelids and every time I close my eyes I see them. Murderous, killer, nothing but blood thirsty lust in them, they saw right into my skin and pierced my soul. If it really was the wolf I saw that day than only god knows why my mother would visit such a horrible animal. 

Speaking of mother that’s who I’m visiting, it’s her birthday today to I have to make my way along the twisted path of the mountain to reach her. Ever since my dad left Mikasa, Armin, and my mother were all I had.

I made my way along the old beaten dirt path, where undergrowth threatened to grow but travelers and their horses keep them at bay. The distant sound of birds and water, the clean fresh air all of it just seemed to drive all the anger out of me and put me at peace. The mist was finally disappearing with the light of day streaming through the trees with a warm orange yellow glow. It might have been hours or minutes of walking, I couldn’t tell I lose track of time when I'm deep within my thoughts. However long I’ve been walking was long enough to make my legs ache, my feet burn, and my empty stomach growl, but I had to keep moving. It’s a long windy trail to my destination and I wouldn’t be able to make it back with only the dim light of the moon as my guide.

Suddenly I stopped something wasn’t right. The sweet sound of birds and distant scurrying of animals had stopped. Other than the sound of water everything was still and silent. It seemed like time had stopped and something heavy hung in the air when a new sound began. It was soft and distant at first but it quickly grew louder and louder, the sound of crunching leaves. Distant shouting hummed in the air and closed in but the words were so frantic they were unidentifiable. As the noise got closer and closer something told me to run but my body remained frozen.  
Before my mind could register the small black figure I found myself pinned to the ground with a hand over my mouth. A soft hiss in my ear told me to stay silent. I nodded my head in hopes the hand would be removed but it wasn’t. I took this time to take in my surroundings; I was in the bushes on my back with a scatter of leaves resting on my chest. A small, presumably male, figure was half flattened on top of me pinning me down. He wore a black cloak with his hood up hiding most of his body but by his arm I could tell he was nicely toned and could easily over power me. A sharp nose and fined cheek bones poked out of the hood but his eyes were covered by jet black hair.

  _No Eren_ , I thought to myself, _you are in a weird situation and this is NOT the time to check out the dude on top of you. For all you know he could be a robber or a killer or something! A seemingly attractive one…._ I was pulled out of my thoughts when the once distance voices seemed to be right next to me.

“Where the fuck did he go?” One low husky voice rasped. He seemed to be out of breath from running and if his voice was anything like his body this guy must have been huge.

 Another man sighed and replied in a less intimidating voice, “I don’t know, let’s just get back to the others and see if they had any better luck.” And with that the sound of footsteps faded into the distance.

After a few moments of silence, my attacker lifted himself to his feet and extended a hand to me. Though I was on the ground still and he towered over me at that moment, I could tell he was short. (That and his black cloak seemed to drag on the ground a bit) His grey shirt and black pants hugged tightly onto his well built body and, as I saw glimpses of before, his face was flawless with sharp features. But the thing that stood out most, the thing that left me breathless and a loss of words, was his eyes. They were cold and emotionless but the color was a beautiful grey blue that seemed like they could see through my soul. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the man knelled down to my level and leaned in. I flinched a bit when he tapped the bottom of my jaw.

“Keep your mouth shut brat, you’re starting to drool and it’s grossing me out.”

I closed my mouth so fast there was an audible snap of my teeth. I could feel my cheeks get hot and my body tense but I never broke eye contact.  The man’s voice was deep, smooth and somewhat calming. The man stood back and once again out stretched his hand, when I didn’t accept the offer he arched a perfect thin eyebrow and with a cocky voice commented

“I don’t bite.” I cautiously placed my hand in his but once he had me in his grasp he yanked me up with such force I fell into his chest. “At least, I don’t bite much” his low amusing voice made his chest vibrate beneath my head. I quickly scrambled to get off of him and brush the dirt from my clothes. “Why are you out in this neck of the woods anyways, little red? Did you lose your mommy?”

Any embarrassment I felt a second ago was now replaced with anger at the pet name I was given. Jean used to always make fun of me for my red hood and I wasn’t about to let some stranger who pushed me in the bushes do the same thing. “Eren,” I growled through clenched teeth “my name is Eren. Not red. Not anything else. Just Eren.”

“Whatever, Brat,” he said it so causally and relaxed as we made our way out of the bushes, it made my anger burn deeper. I had to use all my will power not to try and kick this midget’s ass. The thought of me most likely losing and get the shit beat out me was the only thing stopping me from driving my fist into his face. I was pulled out of my plans of murdering this man and hiding the body when he spoke again. “Really, what are you doing out here Kid, you know its dangerous right?” If I didn’t know better I would have thought there was concern in his voice but I was still too pissed to care.

“I could ask you the same thing,” I snarled “I could also ask you who those people were and why were they chasing you?” I crossed my arms and shifted my weight onto my left leg trying to hide he smirk off my face thinking I had caught this man in some sort of trap. I was wrong.

“Those were some hunters I pissed off by scaring away a deer or something,” he said with a shrug like it was nothing. It seemed kinda stupid but his eyes didn’t lie and there was a food shortage going around now and if you scare off a good piece of meat like that I’m sure somebody will be pissed. I huffed and crossed my arms with a pout, all the pride I felt a moment ago had now long gone.

“I’m crossing the hill to visit my mother,” I muttered in defeat. I don’t know why I felt obligated to answer him I could have just kept walking without a second thought, but sometimes my mouth works faster than my mind.

“Across the hill?” he asked surprise was both in his voice and in his eyes.

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, well not nothing, there are a few things. First I don’t think someone lives in the middle of the fucking woods. Second if someone did live there and you were visiting them I’ll be dark by time you get there.” He said pointing up into the canapé of trees. The sun was past noon, not by much but enough to notice.

“Shit,” I hissed starting to quickly walk along the path. I hadn’t realized my encounter with this man had eaten up so much of my time, God Mikasa is going to kill me when I get home.

“You’re still going?” the man asked like I was fucking insane.

“Yes, I have to.”

“Your mom would probably rather you wait and visit tomorrow instead of risking getting lost or killed in the woods. Haven’t you ever heard the story of Red Riding Hood?” He asked smugly, pulling on my cloak.

I yanked it out of his grip and angrily walked along the trail. “Yes, I have” I huff thinking of the stories my mother would tell me “but I’m not a little girl, I can protect myself.”

I heard a small snort behind me before his teasing voice rung in my ears. “You think you can take on the Big Bad Wolf, Little Red?”

“Why are you following me.” I whipped around to face him. I didn’t exactly mean to shout the words but the anger boiling inside of me was had to contain, and the smirk he was giving me and the way his eyes checked me up and down made me want to lose control.

“No offense kid, but you don’t look like you could handle taking a shit let alone a wolf.” His voice was teasing but his face had one of those ‘you-know-I’m-right’ looks on it before going on with a shrug. “Plus I’m bored with nothing better to do, so I might as well tag along.”

“I don’t need your protection,” I interjected “the wolf is a myth anyways! It’s a ghost story to get kids to stop playing in the woods alone.”

“Hhmm” the man stood there with a smug look, “You might be right, but you also might be wrong, little red, so to keep you safe I’m tagging along.”

I opened my mouth to interject but I knew it was useless. Something about him reminded me of Mikasa, every time she had her mind set on something no matter what she got it done. I turned and began down the trail once again.

“I’m Levi by the way.”

_Levi_ I thought


	2. The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walken in the woods and food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are not enough words in the world to express how sorry i am for such a late update my friend was on my ass to update and i think once she gave up i kinda forgot I even wrote this but i have 4+ chapters already written and all i need to do now is type them out and I promise I'll update every week or so.... how does Wednesdays sound? and if I'm ever late without an update or what not of whats happening you can bother me on tumblr (PrankWarKing.tumblr.com) and i'll probably get my ass in gear by then 
> 
> in other news I still don't have an editor so if there are spelling and grammar mistakes please please tell me and I will fix it

“ _Levi_ ,” I said, I loved the way his name rolled off my tongue “If the wolf really does show up what are you going to do that’s different from what I would do?” Though I agreed to let him come along I still wanted to press the subject.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “but you could always try to out run me.” He gave me a small sideways grin knowing very well he could easily out run me.

“Fine,” I huffed, “but if you’re coming alone you have to answer my questions.”

“I don’t _have_ to do anything.” The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes was way to teasing and… _seducing_ , for my liking. “I can follow you whether you like it or not.”

“Fine,” I mumbled crossing my arms in a pout. Levi studied me for a second and a slight frown tugged on his lips.

“Don’t make that face,” he said tapping under my chin. “You look like someone kicked a puppy.”

His words only made me scowl at the road ahead. “What were you doing out here in the woods anyways?” The question slipped past my lips before I even realized, but it was the one question burning in the back of my mind; I needed it to be answered.

Levi just seemed to shrug, “a walk? I come out here a lot, I like nature. It’s quiet, calm, peaceful, and you don’t have to deal with the bullshit of other people ya know?” He acted like there was no danger to be found in these woods.

“Don’t you have a family at home or friends or something better to do with your time than spend it risking your life out in the woods with the wolf out there?”

“I thought you said the wolf didn't exist,” he teased

“And you seem to think it does,” I wasn't about to lose this battle.

He snorted trying to contain a small laugh as a smirk formed on his thin lips. I just scowled at the sight trying to hide the slight blush forming on my cheeks. After a few moments of silence Levi continued the conversation. “I don’t really have family,” he admitted “but I have a few friends, if you could call them that.” He growled in annoyance as his face twisted into disgust.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. “I think anyone that can make you make that face isn’t a friend,” I meant it in a joking fashion but my comment only earned my sideways glare that could kill. _Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut and get this trip over with already_ I thought eagerly, and so we did. We walked what seemed hours, most likely only minutes, in pure and utter silence. At least until my stomach decided to join this ‘exciting’ conversation with a sound that sounded like a demon crawling up from the depths of Hell.

“Damn brat, when is the last time you ate?”

I hung my head in embarrassment. “Last night… I think,” I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks as I turned away.

“You think?” He questioned raising his eyebrows. He then sighed closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. “Well we might as well find you some food before you pass out on me; because I am _not_ dragging your half dead ass all the way back there.”

Levi tried to make eye contact but I kept me head turned to hide the blush. “I've got food,” I muttered pulling the basket closer to me.

Levi eyed me and the basket for a moment and with a long sigh he grabbed my arm and lightly pulled me. “Come on, I know a good place around here to sit and you can eat”

I yanked my arm from his grasp. “I don’t need it. Besides we can’t waste time, I don’t know about you but I don’t want to walk home through the woods in the dar-” As soon as the words left my lips my stomach loudly interrupted the conversation with yet another demonic growl.

Levi snickered a bit and raised a perfect thin eyebrow. “Really you don’t need it?” The teasing tone had returned to his voice and anger returned to my body.

“Like I said I’d rather not walk around in the woods at night with a creepy stranger that decided to follow me.”

“Oh I’m creep now? Didn't seem that way when you were checking me out.”

“As if!” I shouted, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. “I’m not gay”

“Suuuuure you’re not” his sarcasm killed me

“I’m not!”

In that instant Levi stopped and pulled me close by the front of my shirt. When his face got within inches from mine I closed my eyes and followed his motion. For a split second everything stopped, I could feel his lips on mine, his breath calm and content compared to my now heavy disorderly breathing. Our lips began to move together with Levi taking lead. Soon I found his tongue on mine and I took no hesitation to slip mine into his mouth. I was inexperienced and sloppy but Levi didn't seem to mind. The kiss seemed to last forever but at the same time it ended all too soon. Levi pulled away with an all too knowing smirk, my body screamed to follow but my ego kept me at bay. Why did I feel so disappointed? I should be furious for his type of harassment, but I’m not. _I’m not gay_ I thought _I’m not gay, I’m not gay, I'M NOT GAY_.

“You know you can keep saying you’re not gay all you want but that doesn't change the fact you've got the hots for me.” After giving him a quick look for confusion he continued. “You've been mumbling about how you’re not gay for the past couple of minutes, you know it’s not healthy to lie to yourself.”

“I’m not lying,” I huffed. I was still slightly out of breath from the kiss. “I’m not gay and I don’t want you! I didn't even want you coming with me but you did anyways, and you’re the one that kissed me. So if anything it’s you who’s gay and wants in my pants.” I thought if I turned the table maybe he would drop the subject or better yet leave but that didn't happen.

Levi quickly closed the distance between us again, pinning me to a tree. His eyes were playful and his smirk was devilish. His hand slowly moved to the tight part of my pants and I let out a slight moan at the friction. Satisfied with my flustered reaction he moved away leaving my body begging for more. “Your body says otherwise, and going back to what you said, yes and no,” Levi started his face twisting in thought “I’m kind of a pansexual I guess you could say. I don’t really care as long as there is a hole to put it in ya know? And no I don’t want in your pants. I already told you I’m bored with nothing to do and a kid like you shouldn't be walking in these woods alone.”

“Bullshit,” I cut in “That can’t be the only reason you followed me!”

“You’re right,” his blunt honestly caught me surprise and he now has my full attention. “You remind me of someone, two people actually.”

I waited for him to go on but he remained silent, “well?”

“Well what?”

“Who do I remind you of?”

“What does it matter? You wouldn't know them even if I told you.” It took several minutes of puppy dog eyes before he sighed in defeat. “You’re a weird kid you know that? Okay, well, one of them was a kid, about 5 years old, I saw him few years back, only once, but I guess I scared the crap out of him by accident. I didn't mean to, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor kid looked horrified and I’ll never forget the fear I saw in his eyes.”

After a few more moments of silence I was sick of playing this game but I wanted answers. “And who is the other person?”

Levi remained silent and I questioned if he heard me or not but the pain that crossed his face told me otherwise. He let out a long aspirated sigh and started again this time his voice shaking in the slightest. “it was just a girl I used to know a few years ago.”

“Girlfriend?” I pressed.

He brought a hand to cover his face as he shook his head. A small pitiful laugh slipped past his lips “no, no nothing like that. I didn't like her like that and even if I did she had a husband and kids, at least that’s what she led me to believe, I never met them.”

“How do I remind you of some girl?” I accidentally let out an insensitive, annoyed tone to my voice.

A defining silence fell over us for a long moment until Levi turned to meet my eyes. I felt a ting of fear at the look in the man’s cold serious eyes, but there was also something calming. The silence was painful but at the same time it felt needed. Holding my gaze Levi slowly brought a hand up to my face and cradled my head into his palm. His voice was steady and soft, as if said in a whisper, so quiet and kind it sent shivers down my spine. “You have the same eyes.”

My breath caught in my throat and before I could respond my long forgotten hunger decided to make itself know again with a low deep growl.

“Okay, I’m done with this shit” Levi sighed as he grabbed my wrist and began to pull me off the tail and into the greenery; I trialed helplessly behind unable to get free from his grip. We had taken so many twists and turns following an unmarked path I was sure we would never see the light of day again and be forever trapped in that maze of this forbidden forest. All my worries quickly dissolved as I was pulled through a thorn bush tunnel into a clearing. I brought a hand up to block the sun’s blinding light that violated my eyes but once they adjusted to the new found light that scenery I saw before me was incredible. Beautiful wasn't the right word to describe this place; it didn’t give this wonderland justice. Soft green grass filled the area and there was a small creek off to the side with crystal blue water rolling off grey stones. There was a small hill in the middle of it all and a large tree with a twisted trunk and long thin branches sat at the top providing the prefect shade. Spring had long gone into fall but the sweet smell of blossoms still hung in the air just as the leaves still hung onto the tree.

“Levi,” I breathed unknowing what else to say; all previous thoughts I had have long gone left with the soft breeze that carried the blossom sent. “It’s beautiful.”

“Hm?” Levi questioned cocking his head to the side, “yeah, I guess it is, but you should see it in spring.”

He had loosened the grip on my arm as he led me across the clearing. He sat me down under the large tree, which despite the cold weather, still had straggling green leaves.

"Here, now you can eat, and maybe then you wont be such an irritating shit."

I pouted at his words and fixed him with the coldest stare I could manage. "If I'm such an 'irritating shit' then why are you sticking around?"

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" he deadpanned sitting next to me and leaning back on the tree. he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

I let out a snort that turned into a sigh, giving into Levi and my stomach's demands I opened the basket. It was full of some berries, jerky, a muffin, and some candles.

"Were you planning a romantic date or something?" Levi questioned, with one eye now open scanning the continence of the basket.

"No," I huffed, "the candles are for my mom."

Satisfied with the answer, Levi closed his eyes again. Looking back at the basket there wasn't much food but it was easily more than enough for me, thanks to Mikasa's packing. I picked at the berries popping them into my mouth one at a time until they were gone. Picking up a piece of dried meat I began to chew on it. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn i saw Levi's nose twitch. Mentally sighing I pulled out another piece and held it out to him.

"You want some?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Levi retorted

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here!" I spat at the man who now had his eyes lazily open.

"It's your food you keep it, if I get hungry I'll find something to eat later."

Letting out another huff i just dropped the mean onto Levi's chest, "just eat it."

"Persistent little shit," Levi mumbled as he placed the meat in his mouth.

Satisfied with my actions I also leaned against the tree as I ate. Becoming more and more relaxed I found myself drifting off and soon surrounded by darkness.

 


	3. I'm going to keep my sheep suit on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV

Silence consumed the moment. The steady breathing beside me had softened to a whisper. "Thanks for the food kid," I said as I stretched, "we should probably get going so-" I stopped realizing Eren had fallen asleep. He did look exhausted and it wouldn't hurt to let him rest a bit. Anyways the single piece of meat only increase my hunger and a hungry Levi is not something this kid needs to see.

I took only a few steps away from the tree and raise my nose to the sky taking in a long sniff. A warm smell hit me instantly, a rabbit, animal instinct taking over I took one last look at the sleeping boy before jumping into action. My ears twitched for sound as I light-footedly followed the smell. I could feel my hood slip from my head due to the movement of my dog like ears. My tail twitched with excitement ruffling the long cloak with it.

The rabbit was feeding on some grass near the creek, with a devilish smile revealing my lines of perfectly sharpened teeth I quickly dropped down into a hunting position stalking my prey. With quick movements my white teeth were soon stained red along with my hands, but not my clothes, I made sure of that. Blood is a pain to get out of clothes, it's just too messy.

Breathing heavy I began to devour the rabbit meat only leaving the inedible bones and red stained grass behind. I made my way to the creek carefully washing my hands and face of the blood. the crystal blue water carried away the red liquid with ease. I sighed at the sight, it's not something I haven't seen a million times over but sometimes when you're covered in blood with a dead carcass at your feet you begin to feel sorry. Regret. When bad days like that happen my animal instinct takes over all I ever remember is the bloody end and the soul tearing regret after. I look into the water to only see a ripped reflection of myself, the blood is gone and my teeth are dulling back to normal.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, why do I have to be a killer," I muttered to my reflection, "I never asked for this." I splash some more water on my face for good measure before getting up and making my way back to the tree.

Looking over the sleepy boy I realize it's not just the eyes that remind you of her, when he's calm and peaceful like this he looks just like her. I began to wonder about that strange feeling that's been nagging at me like a small child since I started this journey. "No," I muttered to myself "it can't be. an even if it's true, he isn't her he wouldn't understand." and with a heavy sigh I began shaking Eren's shoulder. "Hey shitty brat, wake up." I demanded as he woke up groggy, "morning sleeping beauty, now if you want to get home by sun rise you better get your ass up." There's probably better wake up calls but I smirk at my success.

"What is with you and fairy tails?" Eren questioned as he rubbed his eyes and stretched. "Shit!" he shouted realizing how much time had passed. he frantically got up and grabbed his basket. "Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?" he growled.

"I did, didn't I?" I say smugly, earning me an irritated glare.

Eren was about to run head first into the woods before realizing he had no idea where he was going. I calmly lead the way taking my sweet time as the antsy boy followed. "And to answer your question," I turn my head slightly to see him tailing behind me " I like fairy tales because they are one of the only things that have stayed that same over centuries."

Finally back on the main road again Eren grumbled half to himself, "you're just like my mother." It can't be, you remind yourself, but the nagging feeling seemed to only grow stronger.


	4. What a big heart you have

Ever since I woke up Levi has been acting strange, I wonder what’s going through his mind? The look in his eyes as he stares holds disbelief, denial, confusion maybe? I don't understand it, but it puts me on edge and makes me wonder what kind of self inflicted arguments are going on in his head.

"Okay, I've had enough," I snapped turning to look him in the eye, "what is your deal? why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Levi's face quickly contorted into that of a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar only to change back so fast you questioned if it even happened in the first place. He let out a snort with a playful look in his eyes and a smirk threatened his lips. "You said I remind you of your mother and I was hoping you weren't planning on having me baby you."

Though his words were teasing, that feeling of awkward confusion stayed in the air. I couldn't explain it but I knew he was hiding something important but, I knew my boundaries and wasn't going to push.

"I think you're lying to me, people normally try to hide things with humor." Goddamnit Eren you need to think before you open your mouth.

"Well if I was hiding something, which I'm not, then maybe it's best you keep your nose out of it." Eren listen to the small man before you completely piss him off.

I huffed in defeat and muttered a we're almost there, as Levi hummed an agreement.

The sky was slowly becoming an orange red as we headed up the hill. My mom was at the top and I knew I would make it in time for her birthday.

"Why are you visiting your mom anyways?" Levi questioned, his voice colder than normal.

"It's her birthday," I chipped up

"How old is she turning?"

"Umm" I thought for a second "I don't know actually, maybe 37? 38?"

Levi let out a small short but stopped dead when we reached the top of the hill. To my surprise he didn't seem shocked, more of a realization if anything.

"Hi mom," I said walking towards the beautiful scenery. The sun was setting giving everything a warm orange glow. Trees surrounded a small open clearing and in the middle of that clearing was a grave stone. It read Carla Jeager 1881- 1906.

"She died when I was young do to sickness and because the forest was her favorite place this is were they buried her." I explained before smiling and continuing to talk to my mother. "So, happy birthday! Sorry it's been so long since I’ve visited It’s just been kinda hard for me and Mikasa. Oh, she wanted to come but she was sick so I told her to stay. It's okay she'll get better I'm sure." I laughed nervously "I know that's what we said about you too but she's different I promise. Oh and don't worry about me coming here alone, I met this guy, Levi. He's really nice mom I bet you would have liked him, he says he likes fairy tales just like you." I look back to see Levi hesitating. 

I waved him to join with a welcoming smile. He cautiously made his way over with a look of shock... no maybe fear on his face, I didn't quite understand it.

"Umm, hi Carla," he said awkwardly as he took the place next to me, "you've got a nice son. He's kinda a stubborn little shit but he's not so bad. He um well has pretty eyes?" he seemed to question every word that left his mouth and unsurprisingly looked at me. Now I should shove him for the stubborn comment, but I give him a reassuring smile and he visually eased.

I took out the candles from the basket and light them. The silence that surrounded us wasn't awkward or enjoyable, it was just there, like nothing yet everything. We watched the last of the sun set behind distant hills and I decided it was time to break the silence. I stood up stretching and offered a hand to Levi, but he seemed to be entranced by the stone grave. With the sunlight now gone, they'd have to haul ass through the woods with only the moonlight to guide them. I placed my hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his trance. He looked up sorrow filled his eyes but only for a moment before turning back to his blank wall stare.

"We should get going." I said as soft and kind as I could manage. He nodded in agreement as he stood up. I blew out the candles and left them as me and Levi made our way down the beaten trail side by side.


	5. I apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, two years later I update. 2016 was a shitty year but I'm back now!  
> Its a long walk home through the dark woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren POV

With the last remaining light of day gone, the woods were quickly submerged into complete darkness. The only forgiving light was that of the moon which was covered by the overhead canopy. I did my best to put up a strong front, even though I felt like I was going to piss my pants on the inside. I jumped at every breaking twig and rustle of the leaves, finding myself clinging to Levi for comfort. He looked completely unfazed by the sudden darkness, it was somewhat calming. 

The walk home was mostly in silence, only the sound of crickets filled the air. I was unsure how close we were to the exit, it felt like we had been walking for hours when a loud sound pierced through the air, starting off high pitched then gradually getting deeper until it stopped. Once it stopped it started again and again, more seemed to join in. 

"Wolves," Levi's emotionless voice comforting my fears. Memories of my first trip into the woods flashed in my mind, the smell of blood, sound of wolves, all the gore and those piercing blue eyes. I cautiously looked over at Levi in complete fear. He looked at me with caring eyes, slithering an arm around my waist he pulled me closer. "Don't worry, kid, they sound far off they won't find us." he tried to comfort me but his eye helped more than his words. 

The eyes that night are so similar to his, but they sure as hell aren't the same. His were caring not blood thirsty, what the hell are you thinking Eren? How could this guy you met in the woods have any similarities to a wolf? It's just not possible. 

I sighed, relaxing into Levi as he pulled me tight. Though his body was small, it radiated a lot of warmth. With another howl ripping through the air I tensed again. 

"Did you know," Levi started in a low calming voice. "Wolves howl to try and find each other. When someone gets separated from the pack wolves howl to find them. It's kinda like a big game of Marco Polo," he lets out a small chuckle.

"That's weird, why don't they just stay together? Or if a wolf leaves, let them leave. If they want to come back I'm sure they can find their way." 

Levi's body tensed a bit before he let out a sigh, "if only it was that easy." A beat of silence passed before Levi started up again. "So you're going home to your girlfriend Maria, right?"

"No," I huffed, it would have come out lot harsher if I wasn't onto what he was doing. He's trying to distract me from my fears to calm me down. "Her name is Mikasa and she's my adopted sister." 

"Well some people are into that," he countered with a teasing tone before it turned slightly more serious, "so going home to a boyfriend?" 

"No, I’m single for your information," it could have been my imagination but I could have sworn he tightened his grip on my waist. 'Why is he starting this again' I thought.

"You didn't deny being gay," he mused. 

"Because I thought you got the hint when I told you I wasn't a few hours ago." 

"A few hours ago you were drooling over me like a dog over meat." I can feel the blood rushing to my face. Come on Jaeger, think of a good comeback.... annnnd you got nothing, well you're shit fuck outta luck Eren! Good fucking job. I internally cursed myself, crossing my arms and looked away trying to hide my face. Which was deemed almost impossible when my body was pressing against Levi’s, while his arm was around my waist. 

"You're blushing," I can't even see his face but I can feel the smirk forming on his lips 

"Well fuck you too," I snapped, great come back A+ for you Eren. 

A very loud and close howl pulled me out of my pout and right back into the reality of the situation. I clung to Levi awkwardly wrapping my arms around his shorter figure. He had stopped dead and tensed up as if ready for a fight. The bushes off to the side of the trial begin to rustle and Levi prided me off of him with ease to adjusted himself in front of me, offering a protective arm. My thoughts instantly wonder why he's so determined to protect me instead of himself or running from the danger all together. I expected a wolf to come through those bushes but what came out didn't seem far off. It was a huge muscular blond man with bright, almost glowing, blue eyes that could kill. A strange scent of blood hung in the air and made my stomach twist. He wore close to the exact outfit as Levi, all the way to the long black cloak with the hood raised. he had a playful smile that made my blood run cold, freezing my body

"Oh hoho, Levi, we've been looking everywhere for you," his voice was deep, and considering his size, intimidating to say the least. 

Although I couldn't see Levi's face I could tell he was pissed and his tone of voice confirms my assumption. "Go the fuck away Erwin," Levi growled practically spitting every word like venom in his mouth. His voice was so deep it was almost inhuman. 

"Oh I see you've made a friend," Erwin said, his voice might be deep but he had a playful tone to it that only seemed to sent shivers down my spine. He drew his gaze to me and gave me a devilish smile that only seemed to piss Levi off more. "Are you going to bring him home for dinner?" He offered kindly turning back to Levi. 

"No," Levi growled almost immediately "I'm taking him home." As I stood behind Levi I couldn't help but notice his cloak. It almost seemed like the back of it was moving but I couldn't tell in this lack of light. 

Erwin's face fell into a time stopping glare, I thought I was going to drop dead, but Levi stood his ground showing no fear. The man stiffened and cleared his throat and in a chilled voice he spoke "Well, I'll let you two get on your way, but, Levi, I'd like to discuss the incident that happened this morning when you get home." and with that he took his leave the same way he came. 

Levi let his arm down but still glared at the bushes until he was sure the man was gone. With a loud sigh he turns to me, "Sorry about that, kid, are you alright?" 

I was still petrified at the event that just took place and not trusting my voice to nodded my head. 

"Okay, now come on before anything else happens." Levi grabbed my hand he lace his fingers with mine and gently pulled me along. All my worries seemed to disappear with the warmth of his touch. his hand was rough but warm and it felt-- no Eren no it's not like that it's not like we are holding hands or anything, actually we are but that's not the point this means nothing, I curse at myself. Why is this complete stranger cause my stomach to do somersaults? Why does everywhere he touch burn? Why do I feel this way? Questions were doing gymnastics in my head pounding on my skull a few slipped out my mouth before I could stop them. 

"Who was that?" I only realized the words left my lips when Levi shot me a sharp gaze. 

"You know how I said I have friends? Yeah, that’s one of them." His voice had a sassy tone to it as his body tensed and his teeth clenched in anger. Although I didn't like Levi angry like this, I did like the way he tightened his grip on my hand.

"Well, like I said before, somebody who can make you have that face isn't really a friend." God you are really pushing your limits here, Eren.

"Well," he mocked "beggars can't be choosers, kid, and I'm stuck with what I got." 

"What do you mean you're stuck with them? You can stop talking to them or leave, if you need a place to stay we have an extra room at my house. My mom always told me, 'sometimes it's better stand alone than with the wrong people.'" 

Levi abruptly stopped and let go of my hand, letting his head hang low. The silence between us only lasted seconds but felt like hours. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach, had I said  
something wrong? The knot tightened as he lifted his head to look me in the eyes, his were slightly glossed over but it was barely noticeable in the moonlight. 

He let out a small breath, "you know, kid?" His voice was calm but slightly shaky, his eyes were distant as he looked up at the stars. "You might just be right," he let out a small laugh as a smile pulled at his lips. White mist escaped from his mouth when he laughed, I hadn't realized how cold it had become. All words left my mind as I forgot how to breath. Levi turned to meet my eyes, his were just too beautiful in the night. "Come on, let’s get you home." I followed close as he walked, slowly slipping my hand back into his I wondered if he could hear how loud my heart was beating.


	6. Home is where the heart is

The walk home seemed a lot shorter with Levi there to keep me company. We made small talk here and there, and overall just enjoying each other's company. I learned Levi likes music and he lives with his so called 'friends'. I was told that the man from before was Erwin, he can be a jack ass at times but so can Levi. There is also this girl named Hanji and by the way Levi's face contorts at the sound of her name I decided not to push the subject. There's also a couple, their names are Oluo and Petra, Levi says those two are as tolerable as it gets. He also mentioned one more but he died a few months ago in a hunting accident. 

I told him about my life and he surprisingly looked interested. I told him about my adopted sister, Mikasa, and my close friend, Armin, and about how Jean is an asshole and has a horse face. I told him how it was a miracle Marco could put up with Jean, so we started calling him freckled jesus, and how Sasha and Connie are obnoxiously in love with each other as much as they are with food, and how everyone else can see it but them. Yimr and Christa are together and Reiner and Bertholt are obviously fucking but refuse to come out and say it. Then Annie just looks pissed off all the time. 

I told him about how my dad left for another woman and how my mother slowly went crazy and got sick. How she snuck out every night, even when she was sick, to see this 'wolf' and how I thought those cold nights in the woods is what brought her to her end. Levi seemed to physically tense at that part and his grip on my hand tightened, maybe it was too much information. 

When he spoke up it almost surprised me as much as the question he asked. " Do you know why she would visit the wolf?" The question struck me and I had to think back to all those times I asked her the same question myself. She always gave me the same answer.

"The wolf would get lonely," I looked up to see a full moon peeking through the tree branches. "She'd say, he has feelings to just like any person and without anyone there to keep him company he would get lonely." I took a second to puff out a breath of frozen air. "Levi, you've been out in the woods for a while now right? have you met the wolf?" 

Levi let out a small pained laugh, "I guess you could say that, he’s always got his sheep suit on so it's hard to tell." 

"Hmm, well, if you think about it everyone has a sheep suit on, it just takes a skilled person to see through it." I said looking at Levi out of the corner of my eye. When he caught my stare he replied in a hasty tone. 

"If you're trying to learn my secrets, kid, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that," his voice tried too hard to be teasing, it made it easy to see through. 

Looking ahead I could see the dim warm light of the village come into view, at the same I saw Levi from the corner of my eye slow to a stop. He released my hand and remained silent. Levi just stood there staring blank ahead face hid in shadows. 

"You can make it home from here, right?” His voice turned back to the same icy tone, but there was something else there, was he scared? Why would he be scared? 

"Levi..." I breathed cautiously closing the distance between us. Fear stabbed at me, if he left now I might never see him again, I didn't want him to go. "Come on, at least come before dinner and we can think of some way to thank you for walking with me." 

Before he could object I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my home. He didn't seem to protest at all, but the closer we got the tighter his grip on my hand became. His nails were digging so hard into my skin I could swear he was drawing blood. Nobody seemed to be out this late but torches and glowing windows marked the way home. 

My house was closest to the woods and easiest to get too. Arriving to my door Levi let go of my hand, to my relief there was no blood, but he stayed rooted to the porch. Before I could open the door it swung open and two arms pulled me in with such force I lost my balance. As my life had begun to be squeezed out of me, I did my best to pull away, struggling was futile. 

"Mik..asa.. I can't... breathe," I choked out the best I could. I felt sudden relief as she backed away. her eyes red and puffy with tears and for the first time I realize Armin is standing there. "Armin?" I questioned before Mikasa hugged me again this time with less force, she buried her head into my chest. 

"Eren," Armin breathed, "we thought you... you didn't come back and it got dark. Are you okay? How did you get back?" I chuckled lightly as I pet Mikasa's head. 

"Yeah yeah, I’m fine, I guess I got a bit side tracked but Levi helped me."

"Levi?" Mikasa cut off as she pulled away from my chest whipping her eyes. 

"Yeah, Levi," I said turning to the still open door. Panic shot through me as I realized no one was standing there. "Levi?" I called "Levi!" I practically screamed running out the door. Disappointment took over as he was nowhere to be seen. 

"Who's Levi?" Armin questioned following my outside. 

I let out a long sigh as I headed back inside, "just someone I met." Ignoring my family and friend I dragged my feet to bed. Flopping down on the soft bundle of blankets I closed my eyes. That night a new set of blue eyes haunted my dreams.


	7. Walk Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV

I walked back into the woods alone. Though I've walked this road a million times before, leaving the warm glow of the village without that kid just made this place seem so much more empty. 

I strayed off the dirt path and into the woods to go home. You never realize how windy and time consuming that dirt road can be until you walk off the beaten path. It only took me minutes to get home where on the other road it could have taken hours; or it should have taken minutes. 

I was busy drowning in the thought of the bright eyed boy to know where I was going. Before I knew it I trailed off the normal route home and ended up in an open field with a large tree consumed by shadows. Night or day this place is always beautiful. 

I found myself stuck in the middle of the field, feet planted into the soft grass and head craned up to stare at the stars. The sky was clear and the bright shining balls in the sky seemed to light up everything. I couldn't bring myself to move as if I was waiting for something.

Waiting for her. It's been years since I found myself doing this. 

When she was alive I never really liked her, but she just brought food so I didn't mind it as much. Once she was gone I actually felt alone. I never realized how nice it felt to have someone's company. To have someone that cared even when I didn't. 

I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I noticed how weak she seemed to get, how thin she had become but I said nothing. One day she just stopped coming and a black hole in my gut began to form until it consumed me whole. 

I violently shook my head to clear my thoughts. Bringing a hand to my face I let out a loud groan at the new found pain in my head. "I don't know what you want from me," I sighed rolling my eyes to the stars. 

With that I begin to walk home.


	8. Hunting Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very sleepy and half-assed chapter and I apologize. I've been very busy lately and I don't normally do this so please /please/ comment mistakes so I can fix them. I'll go over it again in the morning to fix things up but for now here's the chapter.  
> Levi POV

At the end of the day there was nothing more that I wanted to do than find a nice place to sleep and lose myself in the nothingness. Upon returning to camp, I realize that wasn’t going to be the case.

“Levi!” I rolled my eyes but didn’t bother to reply, I just continued to walk towards my den. “Levi, we need to talk,” Erwin’s voice was hard, but I ignored it. “Petra and Oluo are dead.”

I froze. What did he say? How is that possible? I turned to face Erwin, his face was hard and emotionless.

“The mission this morning went south, as you know. They didn’t make it out.”

“What happened,” my voice was an inhumanly deep growl.

“Petra was shot blank, her death was quick. Oluo on the other hand was shot in the abdomen. He carried Petra’s body back here and died shortly after, there was nothing we could do to stop the bleeding.” It felt like a rock has sunk to the bottom of my stomach, it didn’t seem real. “So while you were playing housewife with that human,” Erwin practically spit the words “His people are killing us. Killing our people, our family!”

“Stop,” the words left my lips below a whisper.

“We have to attack back, our numbers are dwindling. We have to take action before they kill all of us. They take our food, come into our home and attack us. It’s time we attack them in their own home.”

Ewin’s words seemed to drift right by me, I was still in shock. How could they be gone?

Emotions began to flood my body and before I could decipher them I decided to just go to bed. Ignoring Erwin, I began to walk back to my den.

There was an awful smell coming from my den, without needing to get much closer I could already tell what it was.

“Hanji, what are you doing in my den?” A head from within the shadows of the end perked up, large wolf like ears twitching.

“Levi? You’re okay!” The body scrambled to get up and tackled me to the ground.

“Get off me, you smell like shit. What the hell have you been rolling around in?” The tall brunette still had me pinned as she thought.

“I think it was deer feces. I’m not sure actually,” her face still had… dirt on it. How could she smile like that when she’s so filthy? More importantly how would she go into my den when she's that filthy?

“Why the fuck were you in my den?”

“I wasn’t sure if you died or not, Erwin went to look for you and I stayed here in case you came back. I guess I must have fallen asleep.” Hanji shyly rubbed the back of her neck as she got off of me. I didn’t even dare touch the hand she offered and just got up on my own.

“Just go back to your ow den, I need to sleep.” I felt slightly bad for being so cold to her, it wasn’t her fault. I just needed to be on my own for a little bit. Hanji didn’t argue as I solemnly went into my den.

I wasn’t bugged the rest of the night, but sleep seemed impossible to achieve. I was left lying on the cold ground letting my thoughts race of today's events.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your enjoyed, I apologize it took me so long to finish.  
> If you notice any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them and please leave a comment telling me what you think and let me know if you want me to write more in the future!  
> Instagram- Prankwarking  
> Tumblr- Prankwarking  
> please feel free to bug me if I don't update


End file.
